The Sun Returns (An Olitz Oneshot Drabble)
by kerrymarisas
Summary: [Originally posted on Tumblr under kerrymarisas] Fitzgerald Grant returns home after a long and painful absence to his daughter, Emmy and his wife Olivia.


The porch was drenched in the kind of sun that only really came around for a month or so out of the year, and Emmy basked in it, stretching out on her checkered picnic blanket and reaching her arms to the sky so that she would feel the warmth on each finger.

Olivia watched her, a sadness creeping in; _the_ sadness creeping in. The sadness that often robbed her of every precious moment with her daughter, despite her frolicking nature, sunny disposition and contagious personality, Olivia couldn't seem to shake the looming presence of dread. The same that crept up on her at night, when her daughter was fast asleep down the hall, and she couldn't bring herself to retrieve her, just for some comfort. Emmy had slept in her mother's bed more than she slept in her own. Sometimes it helped just to have a piece of him, next to her at night.

Jerking herself from her inner monologue, Olivia smiled in the direction of her daughter, who had just rediscovered the science set her Uncle Harrison had sent from Washington, DC for her birthday last June. She was busy drawing pictures of the ants that were crawling along the polished wood, to be identified later.

"Em,"

Olivia called, pulling her legs up into her chest and resting her chin on her knee. Emmy turned around, getting to her feet immediately and bouncing over to Olivia, she got a hold of one of her mother's legs and hung on as she waited to hear what her mother had summoned her for.

"Do you remember your Daddy?"

This question was one she'd been chewing on for weeks, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer. How could Emmy _not_ remember her father? He'd been the warmest, kindest, most loving person Olivia had ever known. He adored Emmy and all her quirks, and he'd been the most passionate person when it came to her, Olivia's heart ached as she remembered how he would set Emmy up on his stomach and slink around the house like a worm, eliciting fits of giggles from their infant every time. She wanted the answer to be 'yes', of course.

Emmy thought about Olivia's question for a moment and traced the outline of a heart on her mother's bare leg.

"I dunno,"

She finally answered, making Olivia's heart drop painfully, she felt her chest throb with guilt and sadness.

"He loved you, Em. He loved you so much."

"I know,"

This time Emmy's response was confident, Olivia told her two 'I love you's' every day- one from her and one from her father.

Emmy grinned, her front tooth missing as Olivia lifted her into her arms and kissed her sweetly.

"Alright," Olivia announced reluctantly. "I'm going in to start dinner. Stay where I can see you, no front yard no vineyard, alright?"

Emmy nodded eagerly and hopped off of Olivia's lap as she stood and walked into the kitchen that Emmy's father had lobbied so hard for; stainless steel appliances, granite counter-tops and a large bay window that had a great sight-line for keeping an eye on their daughter.

Olivia busied herself with chopping the veggies, slicing the carrot and carefully getting each piece of pepper down to a bite size- of course Emmy was good about vegetables no matter their size.

As Olivia turned toward the fridge to grab the bowl of marinating chicken, she could hear streams of a private conversation out on the porch. She felt the familiar tingling on the back of her neck as she realized that Emmy must be speaking to a stranger, she heard the deep voice and abandoned the open fridge door, scampering out of the screen door and onto the porch.

Olivia blinked, the sun nearly blinding her as she made out her daughter, sitting cross-legged next to a large, muscular figure. He was tall, well over six foot, and his hair was helplessly curly, one of his curls, near the top was a faded brown, almost blond. Olivia nearly fainted; Emmy had the same curl, on the left side of her head that was a stark contrast to her chocolaty brown curls; it was blonde.

"Emmy,"

Olivia called, trying to get a hold of herself.

"Emmy, say hi to Mommy," The man cooed, leaning down to say this into Emmy's ear. Emmy grinned at him and scooted closer, turning her head.

"Hi Mommy!"

Olivia took a tentative step closer, almost afraid to see his face, but he finally turned, taking Emmy into his arms and smiled at Olivia.

"Fitz,"

Her breathing was more than shallow, and she felt certain that her legs would give out any moment from shock, but this could not hide what was now true.

"Fitz, I thought you were dead."

Fitz kissed Emmy's face. and opened his arms for Olivia, who, despite herself, went into his hug and inhaled his scent- thankful that he still smelled the same.

"I know you did,"

Fitz said softly, rubbing Olivia's matted curls; she hardly did anything with her hair anymore.

"It wasn't fair to you, or Emmy. I should never have done what they said, but I had to, I had to protect you both."

Olivia felt the tears brimming in her eyes as she leaned her head back and kissed Fitz gently, Emmy watched on in awe as they separated finally,

"Come inside," Olivia finally said, sniffing gently. "I'm making stir fry."

Fitz looked at their house and jiggled Emmy, who hadn't stopped grinning.

"Come on, Big girl." Emmy giggled in response. "Let's go inside."

xxx


End file.
